1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game to be played by opposing teams or players while bouncing or jumping on a trampoline bed surface enclosed by a caged frame structure and rules for governing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the trampoline with a bed surface has been used for a variety of recreational and athletic purposes, such as jumping, exercising, performing acrobatic and gymnastic feats or stunts above the trampoline bed surface, and playing different types of games thereon. Many games have been played on trampoline bed surfaces with a net member stretched across it and being removably secured thereto, such as volleyball, basketball, soccer, badminton, to name just a few.
Prior art games have been created for play on a trampoline with a ball-type net suspended above the trampoline bed surface with a ball member being hit or thrown over the net by users or players to score or compete against one. Such prior art games are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,126, 3,312,471, 4,433,838, 4,569,515, 5,833,557, 6,988,967 and U.S. Publication No. 2009/0023558, to name just a few.
As a result of careless use of trampolines and poorly designed and manufactured structures, many personal injuries have occurred. Such injuries resulted from a user jumping to close to the edge of the trampoline bed surface and falling off, striking the fame, a tree, the ground, concrete surface, or another hard surface positioned proximate the trampoline's area or boundary. This has been a major concern for many trampoline enthusiasts and manufacturers.
In order to overcome the above injury concerns, trampolines have been designed and made with enclosed flexible fences, nets or framed caged structures that surround the perimeter of the trampoline's bed surface. In these types of enclosed trampolines, any user that plays or jumps on the trampoline bed surface will always be maintained on the bed surface and never fall off the edge and injure themselves. Likewise, because the enclosure is made of a flexible material, such as netting, mesh, or a framed caged structure, the enclosure will also prevent a user or player from harmfully impacting the trampoline's frame or other hard surfaces. In this manner, the enclosure will greatly increase the safety of the trampoline.
Furthermore, the trampoline with the enclosure allows users or players to play a variety of games using the enclosure and other equipment, such as balls, goals, nets, to name just a few. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for various trampoline games that interest older users and will include, for example, sports and sporting events.
Moreover, one disadvantage of trampolines is that they can take up large areas of space. Some sports and recreational activities, on the other hand, often require large open spaces, such as fields, courts, etc., in order to be played properly. People often can not play or practice sports in the same area as the trampoline for fear that the trampoline will interfere with the game.
It has often been recommended by trampoline manufacturers that only one person at a time should jump on the trampoline bed surface, while others await their turn. It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a new, useful and exciting type of trampoline device, which permits a variety of other sports and recreational activities to be played or practiced in the same area while the trampoline is in use. Such a device is disclosed herein.
The disclosed invention provides a unique and improved ultimate trampoline cage and ball device that is much safer with a better designed and sturdier caged structure.